Akatsuki dan Cerita Seram
by mayu masamune
Summary: Ditengah kelas, membentuk lingkaran dengan Ketua Bokep yang memegang lilin yang nyaris meredup. Akatsuki lagi ngapain sih? / Well, oneshot penuh kegaringan dan nista. Mind to review?


**Akatsuki dan Cerita Seram**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chara : Akatsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelas 9A memang kelas paling nyentrik bin ajaib. Yah walaupun kelas ini sering dibilang 'Kelas Buangan' karena yang menempati kelas ini hanya 10 orang murid yang aneh bentuk dan spesiesnya serta seorang guru mesum berambut silver yang suka memakai masker hitam—udah bisa nebak 'kan siapa? Tapi mereka ini sebenernya baik—cuman kalo lagi kumat, bisa nggak pada tempatnya.

Baiklah, mari kita berkenalan dengan anggota kelas nyentrik ini.

Pein Nagato—ketua kelas berambut oranye yang demen banget bikin tindikan disana-sini. Bahkan dia menindik pantatnya—alasannya karena di wajahnya sudah tidak ada lapak lagi. Sifat cool-nya tidak menutup kemungkinan akan sifat nistanya, mengingat ia selalu molor di kelas dan terbangun sembari berteriak, "Tongseng tiga, bang!"

Konan—wakil ketua kelas yang sama bejatnya. Rambutnya ungu dengan hiasan sebuah mawar yang terbuat dari origami. Jago di bagian sastra, tapi sangat merosot di bagian hitungan. Pendiam, dan gak banyak bicara, tapi bisa jejeritan gak karuan kalau liat kecoak disekitarnya.

Itachi Uchiha—cowok kaya yang sekarang sedang menggeluti dunia perbisnisan Uchiha Corps—perusahaan saham terbesar di seluruh Konoha. Maka tak heran dengan wajah yang tampan—dengan mata berwarna merah menyala serta sedikit kerutan di wajahnya yang ia anggap—err seksi itu diincar oleh berjuta wanita diseluruh pelosok Konoha, tak ketinggalan seorang tukang jamu dari dimensi lain yang sangat mengaguminya (baca: tergila-gila padanya) yang rela datang jauh-jauh dari pedalaman Papua demi cintanya pada Uchiha sulung ini.

Akasuna no Sasori—cowok berambut merah menyala ini tidak banyak bicara dan tak banyak tingkah. Cool adalah penggambaran paling tepat saat ini untuknya. Didukung wajah yang tidak pernah senyum sedikitpun, serta sifat playboy-nya yang sudah sungguh terlalu membuatnya mempunyai banyak fans-girl dimana-mana. Salah satunya seorang nenek berambut putih yang dengan pedenya nyengir padanya padahal giginya sudah hilang tertelan zaman semua—membuat Sasori ingin muntah.

Deidara—cowok berambut pirang yang demen banget ngerakit bom—maklumlah mantan teroris yang harusnya udah mati gara-gara bom bunuh diri JW Marriot kemaren—eh maksudnya pas bom di Konoha, tapi karena dia rada mirip kucing—dari mana—jadi punya sembilan nyawa. Sebenernya rada ngelantur dikit sih, dia masih SMA dan partner tetapnya Sasori. Demen banget meletin lidah, gatau ngefeknya apaan, yang jelas dia bilang itu membuatnya tambah—agak seksi. Masa sih?

Zetsu—makhluk spesies jaman purba yang nggak punah-punah dari jaman kuda gigit besi sampai besi gigit kuda. Paling aneh dari segala yang aneh. Hidup di dua alam, dan dua dimensi. Paling suka ngerawat tanaman—mirip emak emak emang, tapi dia lebih suka nyemprotin bunga-bunga daripada rapat gaje Akatsuki yang bisa bikin dia ngantuk.

Kakuzu—manusia paling matrealistis. Tugasnya nagihin duit kas ke anak-anak kelas lainnya. Padahal sendirinya nggak pernah bayar. Sekalinya bayar pasti ngutang. Sinting sinting normal, nggak jauh beda sama temen sekelasnya. Kalo liat duit ditengah jalan, dijamin matanya langsung ijo terus ada lambang '$'-nya.

Hidan—partnernya Kakuzu. Sama-sama bejat, tapi dia lumayan normal. Pengikut setia aliran sesat pemuja Dewa Jashin. Punya selusin lebih poster Dewa Jashin yang entah darimana dia colong. Hobi bertapa ditempat aneh dengan ritual aneh. Semuanya aneh—bonus mukanya juga.

Kisame Hoshigaki—salah satu maniak ikan. Mulai dari ikan salmon, ikan yang bisa ngelap ingus sendiri, sampe sampe ikan yang bisa ngupil dan upilnya ditaro dikolong meja. Pokoknya hidupnya cuma buat ikan seorang! Gak ada yang lain.

Tobi—autis. Cuma itu satu-satunya kata yang menggambarkan bocah abstrak itu.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas 9A lagi ribut banget. Pasalnya guru mesum—Kakashi lagi gak masuk gara-gara gak enak hati—eh maksudnya—gak enak badan. Jadilah manusia-manusia aneh penghuni 9A itu jejingkrakan gaje sambil ngerumpi nggak jelas.

"Konan sayang, temenin ayang Pein yuk," mulai dah tuh si Pein ngelancarin jurus rayuan gombalnya.

"Emang mau kemana?" samber Kisame sambil ngelus-ngelus ikan peliharaannya.

"Ke toilet," Pein nyengir. Seluruh anggota akatsuki minus Pein jawdrop.

"Najis ih!" keluh Konan jijik.

"Emang kenapa sih? Nggak biasanya lu minta ditemenin, jangan bilang lu mau apa-apain si Konan." Ujar Kakuzu. Konan langsung nampolin dia.

"Sembarangan lu!" double attack! Kakuzu langsung benjol kepalanya sama Pein dan Konan.

"Ya, terus kenapa un? Tumben amat leader un," kali ini Deidara buka suara. Ditimpali anggukan teman-temannya minus Pein.

Muka Pein langsung berubah pucat.

"Kemaren, gue denger cerita dari anak kelas 9B yang kelasnya sebelahan sama kamar mandi sekolah," Pein memulai ceritanya. Anak akatsuki yang lain duduk tegak, sambil pasang kuping. "Kata mereka—" wajah Pein udah horor duluan.

"Apaan sih?" Sasori mulai penasaran kala Pein memberikan jeda. Pein mematikan lampu dikelasnya.

"Kok dimatiin?" si Tobi kali ini bersuara.

"Biar lebih mencekam," suara Pein rendah. Bikin semuanya merinding. Mereka langsung merapat bikin lingkaran ngelilingin Pein yang berada ditengah-tengah megang lilin yang entah datang darimana.

"Cepetan!" Itachi mulai nggak sabaran. Dia udah mulai ngerasa aneh di tengkuknya. Merinding dikit gitu. Ternyata pas nengok si Kisame dibelakang dia. Pantes aja tuh napasnya bau naga.

"Apaan sih lu Kis," Itachi risih langsung nabok Kisame yang langsung mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jadi dilanjut nggak nih ceritanya?" Pein mulai kesel. Yang lain langsung ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Terus, anak kelas sebelah itu bilang—" semuanya sibuk melotot kearah Pein. "Kalau ada sesuatu dibalik pintu kamar mandi sekolah kita," lanjut Pein.

"Palingan juga cowok-cowok genit yang suka ngintipin cewek," sergah Konan santai. Akatsuki minus Konan langsung mendelik.

"Bukan!" Pein geleng-geleng sambil masang wajah horor.

"Terus apaan? Cepetan napa! Penasaran gue!" desak Hidan yang mukanya udah pengen ngegarot si Pein. Zetsu mengangguk setuju.

"Ada—" semua anggota akatsuki menajamkan pendengaran sambil tetap fokus pada cerita Pein.

"Seseorang dibelakang pintu itu, dan dia adalah—" mereka langsung menahan napas.

Penasaran. Juga agak sedikit—merinding. Pein ngeliatin anggotanya yang pasang tampang madesu. Kasian juga ngeliatnya.

Lalu, dia lirik kanan lirik kiri dulu nggak jelas mau ngapain baru ngelanjutin ceritanya.

"Dia itu adalah—"

Jeda.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Dan akhirnya—

—kuntilanak!" pekik Pein nyaring. Membuat seluruh anggota akatsuki langsung reflek meloncat kaget. Dan pada teriak-teriakkan gaje.

"KYAAA!" teriak Konan kaget.

"ASTAGA DEWA JASHIN! SELAMETIN GUEEEEE!" Yang ini teriakan Hidan.

"Tuhan! Gue anak baik! Gue masih ingin hidup! Gue belum dua puluh tahun! Gue belum kawin, belum punya anak! Gue masih sayang nyawa," yang ini—si Kisame curhat.

"DUIIIIIIT," teriak Kakuzu lebay.

"Jadi takut un," Deidara masih sempet-sempetnya meluk si Sasori.

"Apaan sih Dei!" Sasori mukanya udah pucet. Dia takut, tapi gengsi mau bilang.

Zetsu diem aja. Dia tetep stay cool meski dia udah gemeteran.

"Oh My Uchiha!" ini Itachi—teriak narsis sambil ngibasin rambutnya.

Semuanya pada sweatdrop. Tiba-tiba Pein ngelirik Tobi yang daritadi nggak ngeluarin sepatah kata pun. Mendadak mereka semua minus Tobi ngelirikin Tobi dengan penuh tanda tanya. Biasanya si autis ini yang paling sering bergaung, begitulah pikir mereka.

"Tob, lu nggak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Pein—berusaha menampilkan suara coolnya padahal dia nahan kencing tuh.

Tobi masih nggak ngejawab.

Semua anggota akatsuki langsung pasang tampang horor sambil ngeliatin Tobi yang dengan antengnya duduk sila.

"Tob?" desis Sasori.

Tobi masih diem aja.

"Woy Tob!" Hidan udah kagak sabaran aje. Dia nepok bahu si Tobi.

Tobi tetep nggak bergeming.

Pein udah nelen ludah. Zetsu makin gemeteran. Konan gigit jari. Kesempatan—Kisame meluk meluk Sasori yang langsung ditabok uke-nya—Itachi.

"Senpai—" akhirnya Tobi bersuara. Semuanya menghela napas lega. Tapi kemudian mereka semua ngeliatin Tobi. Tuh anak suaranya kok berat banget?

"Kuntilanak-nya pake baju apaan?" semuanya jawdrop.

Deidara udah gemes pengen ngetekkin nih bocah atu. Polosnya kelewatan, ampe bikin dia bloon.

"Terus kuntilanak-nya napak nggak?" semuanya langsung pingsan minus Tobi. "Kok Tobi ditinggalin?" Tobi mulai ngerengek autis ngeliat senpainya pada tepar.

Lilin pun redup. Sementara akatsuki yang lain udah pada ke alam bawah sadar masing-masing.

_Poor_, Tobi...

* * *

Gimana gimana gimana? Hancur ya? T_T Ini plot dadakan yang dibuat dengan sistem kebut semalam dan baru dibeta tadi pagi. Dan fict ini juga untuk hiburan semata yang akhirnya malah jadi berantakan dan ngalor ngidul. Lol. Jadi, maafkan saja kalau ada kekurangannya. Bagaimanapun juga saya hanya manusia biasa =_=)/

Mind to review? :)


End file.
